Zero no Arifureta Shokugyou
by ZeroFang
Summary: What if, Saito before summoned by Louise in Halkegenia, have experience been summoned before. But instead of been summoned alone, he got summoned together with his classmate. Find out how Saito fares well in Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekaisaikyou with the rest of the classmate of his and how much change would be if Saito intervene. Rated M due to gore part from Arifureta.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: We all know that Saito would**** get summoned by Louise. But I was thinking, what if Saito was summoned somewhere else before he got summoned into Halkegenia. And that he's not alone and have few people also got summoned with him or better yet, Saito got summoned with his classmate.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything with Zero no Tsukaima or Arifureta Shokugyou.**

* * *

**Hajime POV**

All I saw after been blasted by Behemoth attacks was that Saito is struggling to pull us up by using a rope which preventing us from falling into the Abyss. But with how badly injured he was, I don't think he have enough strength to pull us up.

How does this happened to us anyway as I'm thought about it.

**Before the fall**

Monday. Quite possibly the most depressing day of the week. Most people were, without a doubt, sighing heavily as they lamented the beginning of the week and the end of their glorious weekend.

And I, Nagumo Hajime, was no exception as well.

Currently I'm on my way to school, albeit halfhearted since I was pulling all-nighter last night and regretted that I didn't get much sleep. But my mother would pour cold water on me if I don't wake up.

As I slowly make my way to school, I saw Saito walking in front of me before noticing me behind him.

"Yo Hajime, morning." Saito greeted me as soon as he turn around and meet me.

"Oh Saito, morning." I greeted back.

Once we done greeted each other, we continue walks toward the same direction which is our school. Both of our school uniform were same with each other except for Saito, as he wore his usual parka over his school uniform.

Now that I'm wondering about it, how the hell he wear that during spring season anyway? But I simply just ignored it because I don't want to know how he can endure the heat.

I have known Saito since middle school and because we have same interest in specific hobbies, we easily bonded and become friend at that time where we talked about anime and games. We chatted about various thing as we walk toward our school. On the way there,

"So Saito, what's you have been doing this past weekend?" I asked.

"Well nothing much actually…..Say Hajime, wanna join me in my next experiment later after school today? I could really use some helps."

When Saito said about 'experiment', my body suddenly went rigid.

"Hell no way man. I don't want to be involve with your dangerous experiment again!"

"Ah, come on Hajime. It's not that dangerous you know. I reassure you that it's safe."

"You said that last time too and after that I almost got burned by your stupid experiment!"

"Hey, it's slight miscalculation alright! How should I know it's easily combusted when adjust more than it should? Come on now Hajime, please help your friend here. I promise it won't happen again."

"And you said that last time too and it always went wrong when you said that. How many time already huh? Almost a dozen time this month and I don't want help unless it's really safe for real!"

"Ceh, alright fine then. I have to find someone else to help me then. Which is hard consider you're only one that I know could understand these experiment I was about to do but now, guess I have to postpone it anyway….." Saito muttered silently which I didn't hear after that.

The reason of why I don't want to help Saito was that every time Saito doing some sort of science experiments, things went wrong horribly.

Saito is what you called a scientist, a mad scientist if he ever let loose without supervision. Ever since he was young, Saito was fascinated with science and all its invention which encouraged him to learn more about science. Which I heard from his family whenever I come and play games at his house.

It can't be helped that his grandfather was a scientist too and his father as well but a bit subtle. Saito always visited his grandparent's house since he was a child. And from there, Saito begun to learn more about sciences and was really good at it too. Not to mention his grandfather, Hiraga Gennai taught him personally with all his knowledge.

And Saito always tended to went overboard with his experiments and got into a trouble because of it, and also brought me along as well. It can't be help too since Saito always overly curious and didn't bother the consequences of his actions.

"Why are you keep doing this dangerous experiment anyway Saito? Wait a minute, should you have a permit when doing these kind of experiments? Especially the dangerous one?"

"Never mind about the permit or something that similar. What people doesn't know, won't hurt them."

"But it hurt me when I am involved!"

"Well whatever. Look, I promise this won't endanger us both. I just need pair of hands to help me with and that's all."

"You sure? Because last time I almost lose my hands when you need pair of hand to help. How you can be sure this isn't dangerous after all?" I asked warily.

Saito didn't answered my question but I simply just let it go for now. Knowing Saito, he won't give it up that easily and pestering me to help him. Whether I want to or not. Wonder why I still hang out with him anyway?

Few minutes later, we've already arrived the school.

"You go on ahead Hajime, I need to visit faculty teacher first about my school project." Said Saito as he quickly went toward the faculty office, leaving me alone.

"Hey! The class is about to start soon you know!" But Saito didn't heard it as he already gone now.

Since there only couple more minutes left before the class start. I quickly dash toward my classroom.

**Third P.O.V**

As always, Hajime barely managed to arrive just before the bell for first period rang. He somehow managed to steady his sleep-deprived body and opened the door to his classroom. He found himself on the receiving end of a multitude of scornful glares and annoyed tongue clicks from a majority of the male students as soon as he set foot in the classroom. None of the female students seemed all too pleased to see him either. It would have been fine were they simply ignoring him, but they too gave him stares of contempt.

Hajime did his best to ignore his classmates and went to his seat. But as always, there were a few students who couldn't resist the opportunity to needle him.

"Sup, you gross otaku! Stay up all night playing video games again? I bet you were playing porn games the whole time!"

"Wow what a creep. What kind of disgusting pervert stays up all night playing porn games?"

The boys all laughed, as if they found that statement somehow hilarious. The student who'd first called out to Hajime was Daisuke Hiyama, the ringleader of Hajime's tormentors. Daisuke never seemed to tire of teasing Hajime, as he went up to him on a daily basis. The ones who were laughing wickedly next to him were Yoshiki Saitou, Reichi Kondou, and Shinji Nakano. It was those four who'd always made Hajime's life miserable.

As Hiyama had stated earlier, Hajime was indeed an otaku. But he wasn't particularly ugly or obnoxious, so the moniker gross otaku hardly did him justice. His hair was cropped short and kept tidy. Plus, it wasn't as if he had a communication problem of any sort either. Sure, he wasn't the most talkative guy around, but he had no problem responding to people who talked to him. He was a quiet person overall, but not to the point where it could be considered gloomy. He just happened to have an interest in a very specific set of media—namely manga, novels, video games, and movies.

While it was true that public opinion of otakus hadn't been very positive as of late, at most being an otaku usually earned you a few looks, not which kind of targeted bullying. So why did all the male students hate Hajime so?

The answer was simple.

"Good morning, Nagumo-kun! You barely made it on time today too. I think you should at least make an effort to come earlier." One of the girls smiled softly as she walked up to Hajime. She was one of the few people in the whole school who treated him kindly, and also the reason everyone hated him.

Kaori Shirasaki, one of the most popular girls in school, and beautiful enough to be considered a goddess by many. She had sleek, black hair that went all the way down to her waist, and large alluring eyes filled with kindness. Her small nose sat perfectly upon her face, and her pink lips were the epitome of perfection.

She always seemed to have a smile on her face, and her knack for looking after others combined with her strong sense of responsibility made her one of the most respected students at Hajime's school. Moreover, she was tolerant and understanding to a fault, to the point where no one had ever even seen her look unhappy before.

And, for whatever reason, Kaori had taken an interest in Hajime. Most people assumed Hajime was a terrible student because he always slept in class due to his frequent all-nighters (in truth, he had pretty average grades). And, since Kaori was always looking after other students, they believed that was the reason she talked to him.

Had her overtures convinced Hajime to become a better student, or had he naturally been a better looking guy, the other kids might not have minded Kaori's interest in him as much. As it was, though, he was sadly as average looking as one could get, and his favorite motto was "hobbies over real life," so obviously his attitude toward school had shown no signs of improvement either. As it was, the other average looking male students of his class couldn't stand the fact that Hajime was so close to Kaori. "Why him and not us!?" they thought. Meanwhile, the other girls simply thought he was being rude to Kaori. They were unhappy that he wasn't even attempting to reform his habits.

"A-Ah, good morning, Shirasaki-san." Hajime's face stiffened up as he felt the bloodthirsty glares of his fellow classmates, and he awkwardly returned Kaori's greeting.

In contrast, Kaori smiled happily as she looked at him. Why do you always look at me like that!? Hajime despaired as he felt the gazes of his classmates' burn into him.

Hajime was honestly bewildered. He didn't understand why the most beautiful girl in school cared about a guy like him. To him, it seemed like there had to have been something more than just her natural disposition to help others.

Of course, he wasn't so conceited as to believe she might possibly have any romantic interest in him. Hajime was well aware of the fact that he'd given up a great deal of things to live a life fully devoted to his hobbies. He knew his appearance, grades, and athletic ability were all utterly average. There were a whole host of guys better than him who were far more suited to be her partner, even just among her acquaintances. Which was why he found her behavior so puzzling.

_Honestly, I just wish you'd realize you're the reason everyone hates me right now!_ Hajime screamed inside his head. However, he didn't give voice to his thoughts. He knew that some of his classmates would no doubt drag him out behind the gym once classes were over if he ever dared to do so... The moment Hajime finished his conversation with Kaori, three new people walked up to them. They'd been watching the two of them like vultures, waiting for him to finish talking. Among this new group was of course one of the "better guys" who'd been mentioned previously.

"Good morning, Nagumo-kun. Must be rough staying up that late every day."

"Looking after him again, Kaori? You're really too nice for your own good."

"Seriously. Talking to a failure like him is a total waste of time."

The only person who'd greeted Hajime out of the three was Shizuku Yaegashi, Kaori's best friend. Shizuku's black hair was tied back in her trademark ponytail. Her almond-shaped eyes give her a rather sharp look, but deep within her gaze dwelled a kindness that made her seem cool rather than cold.

Standing 172 centimeters tall, she was a good deal taller than most of the other girls in his class. That, combined with her well-built body, made her seem like a dignified samurai. And samurai made for a rather apt analogy as her family actually ran a dojo that taught the Yaegashi style, and Shizuku herself was a peerless swordswoman who'd never lost a single kendo tournament. In fact, she'd been featured in magazines before and had a rather rabid fan base. The press even took to calling her the modern samurai beauty. Many of the younger female students had started calling her onee-sama in an almost worshiping manner.

The guy who'd greeted Kaori with that rather clichéd line about her kindness was Kouki Amanogawa. He was perfect in almost every way. Great at sports, handsome, and had outstanding grades to boot. Even his name sounded heroic. Written with the characters for "light" and "radiance," it gave off a rather dazzling impression.

He had flowing brown hair, soft features, stood 180 centimeters tall, and despite his slender frame still had noticeable muscles. He was kind to everyone he met, and had a strong sense of justice (or so he thought anyway.)

Like Shizuku, he'd attended the Yaegashi dojo since he was in elementary school and was skilled enough to have competed in national tournaments. He and Shizuku were childhood friends. Dozens of girls had fallen for him, but because he was always hanging around Shizuku and Kaori, very few had ever worked up the courage to confess. However, he still received at least two confessions a month from girls that didn't go to Hajime's school. A real Casanova through and through.

The last guy, who'd lazily added on his own comments to Kouki's line, was Ryutarou Sakagami, Kouki's best friend. Ryutarou had short, trimmed hair and a gaze that seemed at once both cheerful and stern. He stood 190 centimeters tall, and had a massive, bear-like frame. As his build suggested, he was a muscle head who didn't have much delicacy.

Because of his love for hard work and hot-blooded actions, he disliked Hajime, who spent all his time in school sleeping. Ryutarou gave Hajime no more than a single glance before huffing disdainfully and ignoring him.

"Good morning Yaegashi-san, Amanogawa-kun, and Sakagami-kun. Heh, well, you know what they say, you reap what you sow. it's my own fault for staying up all the time." Hajime smiled wryly as he greeted Shizuku and the others. The two guys glared daggers at him, their eyes all but screaming, "What gives you the right to talk to Yaegashi-san so casually like that, huh!?" Shizuku was nearly as popular as Kaori, after all.

"If you realize it's a problem, shouldn't you try and fix it? I don't think it's fair to Kaori to keep letting her spoil you. She doesn't have time to always be looking after you either." Kouki warned Hajime sternly.

Kouki also clearly thought Hajime was a failure of a student who was simply squandering Kaori's kindness. Hajime desperately wanted to shout out She hasn't been spoiling me! And in fact, I'd really rather she leave me alone! But he knew if he did his classmates would "escort" him somewhere quiet after school. Kouki was the kind of person who always thought he was right too, so Hajime simply shut his mouth and didn't utter a single response.

Then the classroom's door opened and Saito entered the class at the last moment before any teacher arrived. He seem happy though but for Hajime, its mean something bad would happened to him if he's remember their conversation before. He then walk toward his desk when he saw four of his classmate ganging up on Hajime as he was on his way.

"Oh? Good morning." Saito greeted.

Four of them greeted back and before Saito asked,

"So, why the four of you ganging up on Hajime? Did he did something or what?"

"Actually, it's nothing Saito. It's just that Shirasaki-san just asked about me anyway." Hajime quickly answered before other could.

Saito seemed understood what Hajime mean and sympathize for him. After all, the goddess seem interest of Hajime and that Hajime didn't know why.

But before Saito could ask again, a bell had rang signaling the start of classes finally rang, and the teacher walked into the classroom. As they noticed the teacher, all of them went toward their respective seats. Then, as always, Hajime drifted off to dreamland as class began.

Kaori smiled as she saw Hajime slumber. Shizuku stared at him, amazed, and mused that Hajime was quite the celebrity in a certain sense. The guys all scoffed at him while the rest of the girls stared, gazes full of scorn.

After a while, the classroom began to grow noisy again. Hajime suddenly woken up by a sudden shake on his table. When he looked up, he saw that Saito standing nearby.

"Yo sleepy head, class is over." Said Saito as he took a chair nearby and sat at the other side of Hajime's table.

Holding on his hands was two simple meal for lunch. Seeing that Saito had brought his lunch with him, Hajime rummaged through his bag and brought out his lunch, a simple meal.

Two of them chatting about they're talked about early the morning as they were eating. However, the school goddess, perhaps more of a devil in Hajime's case, smiled happily as she scooted her seat closer to Hajime.

Saito and Hajime stopped talking and were surprised by the Kaori's action.

"Um…..Shirasaki-san? Did you need something?" Saito asked.

"Oh, I was thinking that it is rare that Nagumo-kun still in the classroom." Kaori answered.

Upon hearing her words, two of them understood what she meant. Normally Hajime would've quickly eaten his lunch and bolted out of the classroom to find a secluded place for his afternoon nap, but two straight days of all-nighters had apparently taken their toll on him.

Kaori turn to look at Hajime whom apparently had finished his lunch and asked,

"Nagumo-kun, did you not bring a lunch? If you'd like, you can have some of mine," As the frigid atmosphere descended upon the classroom once more Hajime screamed internally as he cursed himself for eating his lunch quickly.

Nearby, Saito is slowly move away from the scene, not wanted to involve as he continue eating his lunch.

"Ah, thanks for the invitation, Shirasaki-san. But I've already finished eating my lunch, so why not eat with Amanogawa-kun instead?" He showed Kaori the remnants of his packaged lunch as he said that.

However, such a feeble resistance meant next to nothing in the face of the great goddess, so she continued relentlessly.

"Huh!? That's all you had for lunch? That won't do at all, you need to eat a proper meal! Here, I'll give you some of mine!"

Saito, who haven't go away just yet, was amazed by Kaori's willingness to give her meal to Hajime. But that doesn't stop him from involving what going to happened but at last, it's seem it doesn't matter if Saito getting away or not.

With each passing moment, Hajime could feel the pressure mounting. Saito could felt it as well and was going to save him from the trouble when someone else beat him to it. Kouki and Ryutarou appeared.

"Kaori, let's all eat lunch together. It seems that Nagumo needs some more sleep. And I won't allow anyone to eat Kaori's delicious handmade lunch while half-asleep!" Kouki flashed Kaori a dazzling smile as he said that pretentious line, but Kaori simply looked puzzled. Kaori was a bit slow, or rather just an airhead, so Kouki's handsome guy appeal was lost on her.

They looked at Kouki weirdly when he said those line.

"Huh? Why do I need your permission to share my lunch, Kouki-kun?" Shizuku let out an involuntary snicker as she heard Kaori ask that question in such an earnest manner.

Kouki began laughing awkwardly and tried to change the subject, but the important point was that the four most famous people in school were sitting together with Hajime and Saito while the rest of the class was not at all happy about it.

Hajime sighed deeply and turned toward Saito, giving him the look that they should get out of there before anything happened.

"Well that escalated much. How did this happened anyway? We're just having lunch peacefully before and now it turn out like this." Saito whispered so that two of them can hear only.

"How should I know, I got roped into this too okay. Should we get away?"

"Yeah, but let me bring my stuff first." Saito agreed as he walked toward his table to fetch his stuff. Once that done, Saito signal Hajime that he got his stuff and ready to bolt.

Hajime noticed him began to stood up and follow Saito and was about to give his usual evasive answer to other four, when suddenly he froze and notice something under them.

There was a glowing silver circle engraved with various geometric patterns glowing in front of Hajime, at Kouki's feet.

The rest of the students all saw the strange circle as well. Everyone was frozen in place, staring at the weird glowing pattern that, for lack of a better word, looked just like a magic circle.

"It's me or does these look to me like a magic circle?" Saito asked seem to be unfazed by it as he's study the magic circle with curiosity.

"You know what Saito, there's freaking magic circle appear out of nowhere and the first thing you do was to take a look and study it!?" Hajime retorted back.

"Oh…..you're right. Well, is not every day you can get to see this happen right"

Saito just shrugged about it but unaware of him nor others, there also another magic circle appeared under Saito. Though this one didn't glow bright like Kouki's instead it glowed dimly, overshadow by Kouki's magic circle. Not to mention, it's quite small compare to other one.

Then something happened before anyone could do anything.

The magic circle began to glow brighter and brighter, until its light enveloped the entire classroom. The circle itself began expanding as well, and when it finally grew big enough to cover Hajime's feet, everyone finally became unfrozen and started screaming. Aiko-sensei, who had remained in the classroom, yelled "Everyone! Get out of the classroom!" at the same time the magic circle flared up in a brilliant explosion of light.

At that moment too, magic circle under Saito also begin to shine simultaneously.

After a few seconds, or maybe a few minutes, the light finally began to fade, and color returned to the classroom. However, the room was now deserted. Some chairs were knocked over, half-eaten lunchboxes were sitting on desks, and chopsticks and plastic bottles were scattered across the room. The classroom had everything still left in it except the people.

The mass high school disappearance incident caused quite a stir across the world, but that story was better saved for another time.

* * *

**So I write this due to I had a hard time to write my Gamer fic because of writer's block. This story is about Saito who involve with the cast of Arifureta and how much changes would be if he was there. I also write this because to see if Saito have some sort of power before he got into Halkegenia, getting summoned by Louise.**

**Also, Saito is a scientist in this fic because he has a connection to Hiraga Gennei, an ****Edo period Japanese scientist, pharmacologist, physician, author, painter, and inventor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this is the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything with Zero no Tsukaima or Arifureta Shokugyou.**

* * *

Hajime, who covered his eyes with both hand, realize people around him were muttering something. As he opened his eyes, he was dumbstruck at the sight of his surroundings. There he saw a massive mural which stretched 10 meter long with depicted a faintly smiling figure, whose gender seemed indeterminable wreathed in a halo, their blond hair flowing freely behind them.

For some reason, Hajime felt chills run down in his spine as he gazed upon it and quickly averted his eyes.

As he examined the rest of his surroundings, he quickly realized that he was in a vast chamber. The entire room was constructed of a gleaming white stone that seemed smooth to the touch and massive pillars with sculptures carved into them rose up to the towering domed ceiling. The room resembled some sort of a grand cathedral.

Hajime and others were standing atop a type of plinth located in the deepest recesses of the room. They were raised above their immediate surroundings. Hajime's classmates were all looking around dumbfounded, just like him. It looks like whatever happened had affected the entire class.

Hajime turned around, looking to see what lay behind him. As he'd expected, Kaori was slumped on the ground. She didn't seem to have any injuries, so Hajime breathed a sigh of relief.

He then turned around as he tried to look for Saito but couldn't find him. Instead, something else caught his attention instead. He noticed the crowd of people surrounding him, who he assumed would be the ones to provide an explanation for their current situation.

Around thirty or so people were standing before the plinth they were on. It looked as if they were all praying, their hands crossed about their chests.

They were all clad in white robes decorated with gold embroidery. At their sides were something resembling a bishop's stave. The tips of their staves opened up into a fan shape, and instead of rings, several flat discs hung from the ends.

Finally, one of the priests stepped forward. He was an old man in his seventies, dressed even more lavishly than his peers, with a richly decorated monk's cap that stood about thirty centimeters tall. Old was perhaps not the best word to describe him. If not for his deeply wrinkled face and aged eyes, one might think him a man in his early fifties.

His staff jingled as he walked, clear soothing notes reverberating throughout the halls all the while. Finally, he opened his mouth and said,

"Welcome to Tortus, brave heroes. It is our pleasure to welcome you here. I am the pope of the Holy Church, Ishtar Langbard. It is an honor to make your acquaintances." The old man, who called himself Ishtar, broke out into a good-natured smile.

And without any moment to spare, he then led the still confused group of students into another room which was furnished with numerous chairs and long tables, saying that it would be easier to speak calmly there.

As for the room they were guided into was just as lavishly as before. Furniture as well as the tapestries were fascinating that even people with untrained eyes know.

Aiko Hatayama and Kouki's group of four all claimed seats at the head of their respective tables, and their followers all arranged themselves around them. Hajime ended up at the very end of his table, still wondering where Saito was.

As for the reason why they didn't make a fuss so far was because everyone were still busy processing what just happened to them. Not to mention, Kouki with max-level charisma had managed calm everyone down after hearing Ishtar said that he would explained. Much of Aiko-sensei's sadness that a student did what should have been the teacher's job.

The moment everyone had finished seating themselves, a number of carts entered the room, pushed along by a retinue of maids. Actual maids, to boot! Not those sham maids found in a certain electronics holy land, nor those old, plump maids that could still be found in various European countries. They were bona-fide maids, the kind every man dreamed of meeting!

Even in such an incomprehensible situation, most of the boys were drown into their insatiable curiosity and libido to gaze longingly at the beautiful maids. When the girls saw how they melted over the maids, they glared at the boys in a manner cold enough to freeze hell itself.

I mean who can really blame them?

Hajime was also just about ready to ogle the maid who'd started serving him a drink, but he felt a glacial stare piercing his back and decided to keep his gaze fixed straight ahead. After a moment, he risked a glance back in the direction he'd felt the stare from, only to see Kaori beaming happily at him. He decided to pretend he'd never felt anything odd.

And with that, Ishtar finally began talking once everyone served their refreshments.

"Now then, I am certain you all must be feeling very confused about the situation you've found yourselves in. I shall explain everything, starting from the beginning. All I ask is that you hear me out until the end." Ishtar's explanation was so generic and unreasonable that it seemed as if it'd come out of a fantasy book template.

In short, this was what he said— first, that this world was called Tortus. Within Tortus lived three different races: humans, demons, and demi-humans. Humans resided in the northern half of the continent, demons on the southern half, and demi-humans far to the east within a massive forest.

Humans and demons had a strained relationship, having been at war for hundreds of years. Though demons lacked the sheer numbers humans possessed, their individual strength far surpassed that of most humans, balancing out the difference nicely. Both sides were currently locked in a stalemate, and a major battle hadn't broken out in decades. However, there had been disturbing movements among the demons as of late. Namely the fact that they had managed to tame monsters.

Monsters were supposedly wild animals that had undergone a magical metamorphosis after having mana poured into them. Though it seemed that humans had yet to fully understand the biology of monsters, so they weren't quite sure. They were apparently very powerful and even capable of using magic, which made them an extremely dangerous threat.

Up until that point, very few people had been able to tame such ferocious beasts. And even those who could were unable to handle more than one or two at a time. However, the situation had changed. Which meant that the only advantage the humans had over the demons, numbers, and had been eliminated. As such, humans faced an unprecedented crisis that threatened the existence of their very race.

"The one who summoned you all here was the blessed lord, Ehit. He is the guardian deity of us humans, and the one true god of the Holy Church. The supreme ruler who created the world itself. I suspect Lord Ehit grew aware of our plight. He realized that humanity was doomed to annihilation, so he summoned you here in order to prevent such a disaster. You heroes are humans from a world greater than ours, and therefore carry within you strength that surpasses the humans of this world."

Ishtar paused for a moment before continuing hesitantly. "Or at least, that is what was shown to me in a divine revelation."

"Regardless, I implore you all to do as Lord Ehit has willed you. Please, defeat the demons and save the human race from destruction." He seemed almost in a trance as he said that. He had to have been remembering the time he received that divine revelation.

According to Ishtar, almost every human revered their creator god Ehit, and the one who received his divine vision were without a doubt given high-ranking position in the Holy Church.

Such thing was deliberated that how twisted the world must be for people happily believe in "the will of god" without question. And how dangerous such belief was.

Then someone stood up and began hotly protesting Ishtar's words and that someone was the teacher Aiko.

"You can't possibly be serious! You're telling these children to go fight in a war!? That's absolutely unacceptable! As a teacher, I cannot allow it! Send us back right this instant! These kids all have families back home who must be worried sick! You can't just kidnap them like this!" said Aiko angrily.

As she tore into Ishtar. However, Ishtar's next words froze everyone's blood cold.

"I understand your feelings, however... I am unable to return you to your world at present."

Silence filled the room. The oppressive atmosphere was felt by everyone present. They all stared at Ishtar blankly, unable to properly process what he had just said.

"Wh-What do you mean... you're unable!? If you called us here, you should be able to send us back, shouldn't you!?" Aiko-sensei screamed loudly.

"As I stated earlier, it is Lord Ehit who summoned you here. The only reason we were in that room at all was to greet you heroes, and to offer up our prayers to Lord Ehit. We humans do not possess the power to interfere with other worlds, so whether or not you can return also depends on His will."

"N-No way..."

Aiko slumped back into her chair, all the strength drained out of her. The other students all started yelling as the truth of Ishtar's words sank in.

"You've gotta be kidding me? What do you mean we can't go back!?"

"You can't do this! Please, just send us back somehow!"

"A war!? You can't be serious! Take us the fuck back right now!"

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening..."

The entire class fell into a panic. Hajime was shaken by this development as well, but because he was an otaku, he had at least seen countless books and games that had the same premise. Which was why he was able to determine that it was not the worst possible scenario, and that was the reason he was at least somewhat calmer than the other students.

For reference, the worst case scenario he was imagining was the one in which they all got summoned as slaves.

**Hajime POV**

I take a look at my classmate as they're panicking. Not that I don't understand the reason to be panic but doing so at time like this doesn't help the situation any further.

I am glad that we didn't get summoned and force to be a slave or something similar. If we were summoned to become slave, I shudder what they will do to us especially toward our female classmate and Aiko-sensei. I can easily imagine what will happened.

But that been said, I still can't be reassured just yet knowing that I'm still worry about Saito who gone missing and it seem that he doesn't appear with us in the chamber before.

Did Saito have been spare from summoned into this world or something happened to him after the bright light back in our world before. All this thought ran around in my head as I looked around at the people beside us which I noticed Ishtar not saying anything nearby.

Ishtar said nothing and silently watched on as all of the students panicked. Although that Ishtar was silent, somehow I could see contempt hidden within the depths of the old man's eyes. I'm presume that he probably thinking like "These people were chosen by god, why are they not rejoicing?" or something along those lines. I don't like it at all but I keep quiet for fearing my life if I said something to him angering him.

Then Kouki stood up amidst the hysterical group of students and slammed his fist down onto the table with a bang. That managed to get the attention of most of the classmates. Once he had confirmed that everyone's eyes were on him, Kouki began speaking.

"Everyone, there's no point in complaining to Ishtar. There's nothing he can do about it now. And... And I, at least, have decided to stand and fight. These people are about to be annihilated. Knowing that, how can I possibly leave them to such a tragic fate? And besides, if we've been summoned here to save humanity, it's possible we'll be allowed to go back once we've saved them... Well, Ishtar- san? Do you think that's possible?"

"It is as you say. Lord Ehit is not so unkind that he would ignore a request from his chosen heroes."

"And we've all gained some amazing powers, right? Ever since I arrived here, it's felt like I've somehow grown way stronger."

"Yes, that is correct. It would be safe to assume that each of you have the equivalent strength of anywhere from a few to few dozen regular men."

"Alright, then we should be fine. I'm going to fight. If we save everyone, then we can go home. So just you watch! I'm going to save everyone, including us!" Kouki clenches his fists tightly as he proclaimed his noble intentions, flashing an almost sickeningly dazzling smile at the end.

At the same time, his overwhelming charisma started taking effect. Students who were despairing mere moments ago began to regain their sense of composure. They all looked at Kouki with wonder, as if they were staring at hope itself. Most of the female students had adoration mixed into their gaze as well.

Which is not surprising knowing for me since that guy always easy to calm people down whenever something bad happened.

"Heh, knew you'd say that. Still, I'd be worried letting you go off on your own... Which is why I'm coming with you."

"Ryutarou..."

"Looks like that's the only choice we have right now. It pisses me off that we don't get any real say in the matter, but... I'll help too."

"Shizuku..."

"I-If Shizuku-chan is going to fight, then I will too!"

"Kaori..."

The usual group of friends all chimed in their support for Kouki. Swept along by the flow, the rest of the students naturally all agreed to fight as well. Aiko-sensei was in tears as she ran between her students, imploring them to stop. However, she was ultimately powerless, completely unable to keep Kouki's charisma from infecting the rest of the class.

In the end, we all agreed to help fight in the world's war. However, most of us probably had no idea what war was really like, nor did they even want to fathom it. In a sense, they might have just been trying to escape from reality to preserve their own sanity. I do too but with no other choice we have, this is only way.

As I was considering all of those factors as I'm observing Ishtar out of the corner of my eye. Ishtar had a rather satisfied smile on his face, something which I took note of.

Ishtar had been discreetly monitoring Kouki as he had given his speech, mentally jotting down how he reacted to which words. Kouki, who had always had a strong sense of justice, had reacted quickly when Ishtar spoke of the tragedy that had befallen the human race. And Ishtar had made sure to emphasize the cruelty and brutality of the demons when he saw Kouki's reaction to his words.

After all, it was obvious that Ishtar had seen right through Kouki's personality. He probably realized who among us held the most influence, Aiko-sensei didn't have much as most of us see her as a kid that needed to be protected more than an adult to be respected. I felt sorry for her. Which Ishtar focused more toward Kouki instead of Aiko-sensei.

Well, I supposed that as the top leader of a global religious institution, it stood a reason that Ishtar would be so discerning but I still mentally filled him away as someone to watch out for. After all, he is the reason we got into this situation and expected us to help them fight their war without our consent in the matter.

Regardless, since we had chosen to assist the humans in their war, we now needed to learn how to fight. No matter how amazing our newfound powers were which I convince I didn't feel strong or what, we were still high school students that had been living in the peaceful country of Japan. It would've been impossible for us to just start fighting against demons and monsters without any training.

However, it seemed Ishtar had prepared for that eventuality as well, since he explained to the students that there were people ready to receive them in the Heiligh Kingdom. Said kingdom was apparently at the foot of the divine mountain, and the temple we are currently in was the head temple of the Holy Church that stood at its summit.

**Third P.O.V**

"Right then, if you all would please follow now…" Ishtar begin to talk when someone interrupt him.

"Ishtar-sama! There something happened in chamber."

Bothered by the priest's sudden words about the chamber which has been used for summoning before, Ishtar demand an explanation about it.

"We do not know but something appear in the middle of the chamber. We would like Ishtar-sama to help to remedy this situation."

Thinking that maybe their God Ehit has send them another heroes, Ishtar quickly went toward the chamber. And the rest of people whom were seemed intrigued by it, followed him as well.

When they arrive there, they noticed a small magic circle appear on the ground at the center of the chamber.

Ishtar who noticed it as well said,

"Is our God bless us another hero as well?" Ishtar asked with hope in his eyes.

The students were interested that there be another hero beside them. They were curious who it is, or rather who are they if they're summoned like them in group.

Hajime too saw what going to happen seem to be thinking if this summons somehow related to Saito's disappearance due to of him not present with them.

And not for long, the magic circle shine brightly and someone appeared out of it. And it was someone they knew of.

It was Saito.

But unlike the rest of the classmate whom were summoned before him were wide awake, Saito seem to be unconscious and was laying on the ground unmoving.

Thinking that Saito is not alright and was on the ground not moving at all, Aiko rushed toward him to check on him.

Followed by her was Hajime who also worried about Saito.

"Hiraga-kun!" Aiko almost screamed as they reach Saito.

Aiko visibly frantically but managed to calm down as they noticed that he was only unconscious and not injured or something. But something bothered them as of why Saito was summoned late after them and was unconscious as well. Aiko angrily asked Ishtar about it,

"Ishtar-san, what's just happened? Why Hiraga-kun is unconscious and why didn't he get summoned with us before!? Explain to me right now!"

Ishtar who were confuse about it and asked her more about Saito,

"Hero-sama, is he one of you?"

"Of course he's one of us, he's one of my student. And tell me why's this happened?" Aiko yelled at Ishtar for asking dubious question.

"Forgive my bluntness but I do not know why this happened. This is the first time we encounter about this, and quite frankly, this is actually our first time summoning."

Hajime simply ignored of what Ishtar was talking and instead focus on Saito as he check Saito's condition to see if he is really okay or not.

So far everything seem to be look normal to him as nothing seem out of ordinary about Saito. Well, except for a bag that Saito somehow managed to bring with him and from what its look, it's probably Saito's laptop as well as several of his lab equipment, 'a small and easy to carry' edition from what Hajime see.

Hajime was amazed that Saito didn't let go his stuff back at their world and from what he remembering about Saito fetch something from his bag, this must be the stuff that Saito wanted to bring when they're about to leave the classroom before they been summoned into this world.

Seconds later, Saito's body started to stir which noticed by Hajime.

"Sensei look!" Hajime told Aiko as he pointed out that Saito is moving.

Aiko quickly ignored Ishtar as she turned around and check on him.

Saito grumbled softly and slowly open his eyes. Then he slowly to rise up until he is at a sitting position.

Now that Saito is awake, Aiko tried to asked him something,

"Hiraga-kun, are you alright? How are you feeling? You felt something odd about you? Can you see how many finger that I holding out in my hand? Does your eyes is okay? Or…"

"Sensei, I don't think he can answered all your question if you keep on asking him much. Let him be for a while and wait for him to respond us first." Hajime held back Aiko as he bombard Saito a question after question without giving him chance to answer,.

After a while, Saito finally noticed his surrounding and saw Aiko and Hajime were beside him looking at him worrying. He then turn around and saw other as well before turn and look at Hajime. Hajime noticed this, asked him,

"Hey Saito, how are you feeling?"

But Saito doesn't respond to him at first before he said,

"Who're you?"

At that moment, time seem stop for all of them when Saito said that.

"And who am I? Why can't I seem remember? And where am I?"

No one answered him for full minutes before, Hajime asked him,

"Hey man, that's not funny okay? Quit joking around alright? I mean it's me Hajime, we known each other since middle school."

"Um…..do I? But why can't I remember? And who am I again?"

Noticing that Saito somehow can't remember anything, Aiko went on ballistic toward Ishtar.

"Ishtar-san! What's meaning of this? Why Hiraga-kun can't remember who he was? Answer to me!"

Ishtar taken back by Aiko sudden scream and composed himself before answering,

"I am sorry Aiko-sama, but we do not know about this. As we said before, this is our first time summoning."

"Are you telling me that your summoning had cause one of my student lose his memory? Not only have you forced us to summon here but somehow managed to make one of my student having amnesia!?"

Aiko continue on bickering to Ishtar as he couldn't respond back to her, afraid of losing her as well as her student if he answered wrong. Fortunately for him, Kouki save the day.

Kouki using his max charisma calm Aiko down and tell her that it's not their fault that summoning went wrong causing Saito lose his memory and that she can't do anything without knowing about it much.

Aiko realized and her face began to reddened by her action went out of control. She managed to calm herself before doing anything.

As Aiko calmed down, Ishtar suggested that they may have an answers back in the castle and hope that Kingdom's healer could remedy this situation.

Saito who was the center of this, was still confused but seemed not afraid by it, instead he was curious about it and ask Hajime who he think is his friend from what Saito see. Seem that his personality somehow still intact and same as he was before, but only his memory about himself and his past seem to be that he can't remember.

Without nothing Aiko can do, she agreed that they should wait and went to kingdom to find some answer about this. So she make Hajime in charge of Saito by taking care of him until further notice.

So Hajime told Saito about him and everything else that happened to them. It's seem that even though Saito can't remember about his past life, he somehow still have some of his knowledge.

Which Saito began to asked question regarding how the summoning works, or what kind of energy does it uses to be able to pull them from their world or the mechanic behind the summoning.

Needless to say, Saito still the same as he overly curious and Ishtar having hard time to answer his rather complicated questions. Never mind his memory, Saito's attitude still the same and Hajime vouched regardless whether Saito remember his past or not, his thirst for knowledge and his overly curiosity is still the same as before.

Hajime and the others headed for the temple's front gate. They were about to embark on their journey to the kingdom below. As they walked through the grand triumphal arcs that comprised the main gate of the temple, they were greeted by an endless sea of clouds. Because no one had suffered from altitude sickness, they hadn't realized they'd been up so high up. Hajime assumed that magic had something to do with making the environment around the temple habitable. They all stood in wonder as they stared at the clear blue sky and the waves of clouds sparkling in the sunlight.

Ishtar looked on proudly as everyone gawked, before urging them onward. As they made their way forward, they came upon a massive white circular pedestal that was surrounded by a fence. They walked through a lavish hallway made of the same white stone as the cathedral and stepped up onto the pedestal.

Engraved within the stone of the pedestal was a large magic circle. On the other side of the fence lay a steep drop to the clouds below, so most students huddled as close to the center of the pedestal as they could. But they were unable to restrain their curiosity, and timidly glanced around their surroundings despite their fear. As they were looking around, Ishtar began to chant,

"Faith is the key that opens the road to heaven—Celestial Path."

The magic circle began emitting a blinding light as he finished chanting. The entire pedestal began gliding down toward the ground, as if attached to some invisible cable. It appeared that Ishtar's chant had been an activation signal of sorts. It functioned exactly like a fantasy cable car. The students all started clamoring excitedly as they saw their first display of magic. There was quite the ruckus when they passed through the sea of clouds too.

As if that wasn't enough, Saito continues pestered Ishtar how does this mechanism works and so on. Ishtar began to regret now that one of the God's chosen is hard to deal with as Saito question him and so on.

"Hero-sama, I'd love to answer all your question but this is not the best time nor place for that. Would Hero-sama please stop asking anymore question and move along?" Seemed Ishtar almost lose his patient been asked too many question from Saito. Hajime pulled Saito aside and apologized for his behavior which Saito didn't.

Once on the other side, the students could finally make out the ground below. Directly below them was a huge city, or rather a small kingdom. A huge castle that looked as if it were jutting out of the mountainside lay at its center, with the rest of the city spreading outward in a circle. The capital city of Heiligh. The magical cable car seemingly ran from the Holy Church down to the roof of one of the castle's towers via some aerial pathway.

The moment they landed atop the royal palace, Hajime and the others were escorted to the throne room. The hallways they passed on their way were every bit as ostentatious as the temple had been. Along the way they passed by knights, servants, maids, and government officials. Everyone who passed gazed at the students with a mixture of awe and wonder. It seemed that most people were aware of who the students were.

Ishtar and the party of heroes finally found themselves standing before a pair of massive double doors, into which numerous beautiful designs had been engraved. Two guards were standing at attention on either side of the door, and they loudly announced the group's arrival to whomever was waiting within. Then, without waiting for a reply, they swung the doors open.

Ishtar leisurely passed through the entrance, clearly at ease. All of the students timidly followed behind him, with the exception of Kouki and his friends, who were seemingly unaffected by the splendor surrounding them

Within the room stretched a long red carpet that ended at the far wall. At its end lay a magnificent chair—or rather throne. Standing in front of the throne was a middle-aged man who radiated an aura of solemn dignity.

Next to him was presumably the queen, and next to her were a boy and a girl, both with blond hair and striking blue eyes. The boy, who was the younger of the two, seemed no more than ten years old, while the girl must have been around fourteen or fifteen. On the left side of the carpet was a line of soldiers, whom all clad in armors and uniforms. On the right, a line of civil officers. Altogether, there were probably around thirty people waiting in the room.

Once they were directly before the throne, Ishtar left the students and went to stand beside the king. He then proffered his hand to the king, who took it reverently and kissed it with the slightest brush of his lips. It looked like the pope was even more important than the king.

A flurry of self-introductions followed after that. The king's name was Eliheid S. B. Heiligh, and his wife the queen was called Luluaria. The blond boy was the prince Lundel, and the girl the princess Liliana. Then came introductions for the knight captain, the prime minister, and other important dignitaries.

Once the introductions had finished, a huge feast was laid out and the students were able to enjoy the dishes of a parallel world. Though, for the most part, it wasn't very different from western food back on earth. The pink sauce and rainbow-colored drink that they sometimes brought out was especially delicious.

"Wow, a rainbow colored drink. Wonder what kind of ingredient does this drink made of and how it can taste so good? Did they used an artificial substance to make this or something else differently? Why the rainbow color though? Is it because they couldn't decide the color or that they're too lazy to chose?" Saito asked.

Hajime just shrugged at Saito's questions not wanting to indulge his curiosity before he went looked at Kaori, whom was accompany by Prince Lundel. Hajime secretly hoped the brunt of their jealousy would move away from him and onto the prince instead. Though he didn't really expect a ten-year-old boy to have much of a chance with Kaori.

After they finished their meal, Hajime and the others were introduced to the instructors they would be training with in return for being clothed and fed by the palace. Their instructors had been chosen from the ranks of active duty knights and court magicians. The king probably wanted to strengthen the relationship between the students and his kingdom for the inevitable war to come.

Once dinner and introductions were finished, everyone was led to their own individual rooms. Hajime was certain he wasn't the only one who was dumbstruck by the huge canopy bed he found in his room. The room was so luxurious that he couldn't fully relax, but he'd already experienced quite the hectic day, so he was tired. He flopped down on his bed and fell asleep almost instantly as the tension drained out of him.

On the side notes, Saito was taken into palace's infirmary to have him check of his condition. Which on the next day, the people who in charge of Saito's condition said that they don't know what wrong with him and they couldn't find anything that cause him lose his memory.

They said that maybe his summoning went offshoot and somehow mess up his brain's memory causing him to have an amnesia. The healer said it could take time for him to remember his past and asked someone to help him to remember his past, preferred his friend Hajime since he know him since middle school. And thus Hajime was given responsibility to look after Saito until he remember his past.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Sorry for my grammar, English is not really my native tongue and I tried to improve it as I write along.**

**So in this chapter, Saito got an amnesia due to the power given to him like any other classmate of his. As for what his power is, that you have to see it for next chapter or further. It's not really overpowered one but at the end of it, it probably will be. Also, there's will be changes when Hajime fall into Orcus abyss dungeon and that he won't alone not certainly Saito but instead someone else , one of their classmate that you maybe probably never expected. And it's actually three way crossover with Arifureta as the main with Saito from Zero no Tsukaima mixed in and one other which I revealed just yet. And I also make some changes in previous chapter as well as improve(which I tried to) the grammar.**

**Anyway, what do you think? Leave a review if any question and maybe a suggestion. Again, sorry for my grammar.**


End file.
